<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll show you mine (if you show me yours) by missrhondalee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697660">i'll show you mine (if you show me yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee'>missrhondalee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Laverne &amp; Shirley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laverne catches Carmine in a compromising position....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laverne DeFazio/Carmine Ragusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Laverne and Shirley Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll show you mine (if you show me yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotzette/gifts">Shotzette</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laverne DeFazio winced as she returned the coffee table to its original place. Her back was hurting her on account that yesterday she had the ridiculous idea of wanting to not only declutter the place but also rearrange her furniture. Ever since Shirley moved out, Laverne felt the pressure to do constructive things with her life too. After all, she knew she wasn't getting any younger and since she couldn't come up with anything, she thought if she rearranged the furniture and cleaned up around here ideas might start popping up. Like in high school when Shirley assured her that if she kept her desk all neat and clean then she'd focus on the assignment instead of the -emotional- mess surrounding her. Of course, it hadn't worked then. Why did Laverne think it would work now?</p><p>If she wasn't annoyed at herself enough already, she now remembered she'd lent her heating pad to Carmine a while ago, when he too, threw his back out. He was rehearsing a dance number in front of her and ended up tripping over his own foot and then landed flat on his back. She knew the pain she was experiencing now was the universe's way of making her pay for laughing at him. In her defense, wasn't it hilarious when people hurt themselves? People, yes. Herself? Not so much.</p><p>She slowly made her way up to Carmine's place muttering under her breath for what, her judgment or lack thereof? Laverne winced again as she climbed the steps and honestly felt like an old lady as she finally made it to his door.</p><p>“Hey, Carmine-” She barged in without knocking... and was startled by what stood before her: her friend naked as a jaybird. She walked in just as he was trying to locate a pair of clean pants. Ironically, his apartment was a mess too lately and only when Carmine got out of the shower did he realize he couldn't remember the last time he did a load of laundry.</p><p>“Laverne!”</p><p>Well, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all! “Oh, dear...” she gasped averting her eyes but only for a second. She was only human and her friend certainly was pleasant to look at to put it mildly.</p><p>She completely caught him off guard and Carmine found nothing better than hide himself with the only thing within his reach which happened to be a magazine with a picture of an elderly woman on the cover which made things even more awkward...and hilarious.</p><p>He stammered, “What...What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came to get something of mine back...and boy, am I glad I did.” Laverne had only seen Carmine without a shirt on a couple of times, and it wasn't for a lack of trying but Shirley had always either made her close her eyes, told her off or even went as far as pinching her whenever she'd dared glancing his way, but never completely naked and she was at a loss for words. She also couldn't wipe the smirk off her face.</p><p>“Could you please uh, turn around so I could put something on?”</p><p>Ignoring his request, Laverne teased him instead. “You walk around naked like this a lot?” and it sure was giving her ideas. She could hear Shirley's voice telling her she was riding that horse straight to smut mountain again. Not only was it giving her ideas but it was even worse considering her sex life was nonexistent these days and her body was now reminding her. “I'd expect Squiggy to do this. But you?” she then winked seductively, “Nice.”</p><p>“Ha ha. No, I was just-” he broke off noticing Laverne clearly ogling him. Okay, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit flattered there but even so...</p><p>“Stop ogling me! My eyes are up there.” he snapped his fingers and pointed up.</p><p>Laverne defended herself, “Well, I'm sorry but didn't your parents ever teach you to lock a door?”</p><p>“What about yours, they ever taught you to knock?” he retorted now.</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>She reluctantly turned around while he quickly put pants on. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Carmine.” and that was the damn truth. She asked him if he was decent and he chuckled nervously that he now was.</p><p>“I like you better with nothing on.”</p><p>He shook his head smiling. “What did you need?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You said you came here to get something back. What was it?”</p><p>“Oh.” her back was actually not so bad now. Seeing Carmine in his birthday suit distracted her from the pain. “My heating pad.”</p><p>She told him what happened. “You hurt yourself?” Laverne was somehow touched as she noted the concern in his voice.

She however reassured him quickly. “It's not so bad now.”</p><p>Despite the mess, he managed to find it and give it back to her. He then kind of..rushed her out the door. What just occurred made Carmine uncomfortable and her obvious staring also frankly aroused him. Even more when they always had those racy jokes going on between them and just like her, it had been ages since anything remotely sexual that didn't involve his right hand had happened to him. Although Carmine's behavior clearly indicated he wanted her to leave, Laverne's feet wouldn't budge.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?”</p><p>She shrugged silently.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Aren't you ever curious?”</p><p>He was confused, “What do you mean, curious about what?”</p><p>“Well, you know...” she paused, “you and me.”</p><p>“What, me and you...?” then it hit him.</p><p>Carmine spluttered, “No! What?”</p><p>She snorted, “Come on, like it never crossed your mind.”</p><p>“It never has.”</p><p>“Careful, Ragusa. Your nose is starting to grow.”</p><p>He said nothing now as she noticed his cheeks turning slowly pink. Was he blushing?</p><p>“You know what?” Laverne shrugged again, “It's okay. I've seen enough to imagine what it would be like. If you catch my drift.”</p><p>“You didn't see anything.”</p><p>“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't...” she turned around starting to leave but he stopped her just as she was reaching for the doorknob.</p><p>“What did you see exactly?”</p><p>Laverne giggled at the question even more when she now realized how flushed he looked.</p><p>She took a step toward him, “Let's put it this way. If I leave now, there will always be this awkward thing between us where I saw you.” and god did she see him...</p><p>“What do you suggest we do about it?”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>Carmine blinked as he watched her slowly unbutton her blouse. Okay, this wasn't real life, that was just one of his many dirty dreams and he was going to wake up the second Laverne would start taking off her panties which was always the case. He'd always end up waking up right before the good part.</p><p>“How about I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”</p><p>Carmine stammered, his heart beating so fast in his chest it was honestly unreal as her blouse fell to the floor, “W-What do you mean?”</p><p>“I think you know.”</p><p>“You want to see me naked again?” although this time it wouldn't be unintentional...</p><p>”Among other things.”</p><p>Okay, if this was a dream he wished to be waking up now because he felt his pants begin to tighten. “You mean, you want us...”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Why not? He blinked again then mentioned they were not involved romantically. “You don't like me like that.”</p><p>There was a long pause from Laverne's end and she was now serious. Not dead serious but she wasn't joking either anymore.</p><p>“Maybe I do.”</p><p>Carmine however thought she was teasing him again. “Okay. Okay. You're pulling my leg. Very funny. Ha ha.”</p><p>“I'm serious.”</p><p>Another pause, even longer than the first one.</p><p>“Why haven't you said anything then?”</p><p>She scoffed, “Well, I couldn't very well bring up the subject while you and Shirl were sucking face 24/7, now could I?”</p><p>Okay, Carmine knew now he was a hundred percent awake because nothing emotional ever occurred in his dreams.</p><p>Laverne almost smiled, “Come on, you like me too, don't you?”</p><p>Carmine gulped as the look on his face betrayed him. He watched her as she locked the door. “A little bird told me you turned down a major career opportunity in Las Vegas 
last month.”</p><p>Great, he made Squiggy swear not to tell anyone about it because he didn't want people to think he was a coward or something because he didn't seize the opportunity. At first Laverne had wondered why he'd turned it down but she figured it was none of her business but now, she wasn't wondering anymore. She knew the reason he hadn't gone through with it.</p><p>“Shirley's not here anymore and I mean, no offense Carmine, but your singing telegram job isn't the greatest. So, why did you turn it down?”</p><p>Laverne took another step closer to him. “Perhaps, could it be there's something or should I say someone worth staying for?”</p><p>Carmine wasn't denying it. Actually, his demeanor proved her it was the truth. The sound of her skirt unzipping was enough to maximize his arousal to the point that there was now a distinct bulge in his pants.</p><p>He stammered again, “W-What are you doing?”</p><p>Laverne stood in her slip in front of him. “I'm showing you mine, remember?”</p><p>Carmine knew he was in serious trouble when he could feel her breath on his skin as she now stood inches from him. “I believe it's your turn.”</p><p>He stopped her just as she was reaching for the front of his pants.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” the fact that he was still thinking clearly was honestly a goddamn miracle at this point.</p><p>Instead of a verbal answer, Laverne responded by pulling down her panties then playfully picked them up only to let them fall to the floor.</p><p>Okay, there was absolutely no going back now and Carmine knew it as her lips brushed against his. Carmine began leading her to the bedroom as they kissed frantically but Laverne pointed to the kitchen table instead. He definitely liked where this was going.</p><p>He couldn't help but be concerned though. “What about your back?” he asked between intense kisses and she mumbled it was fine.</p><p>Laverne gasped as in one swift motion, Carmine got rid of everything on the table. “I've always wanted to do that.” god, that just inflamed her more...</p><p>Panting loudly, they resumed their passionate kissing. She moaned as he pulled down her slip to suck on her breasts while she frantically tried to undo his pants. She wanted him. Now.</p><p>Hurrying him, Laverne gasped loudly digging her nails into his back as he pushed in slowly inside her. “Oh, my god.”</p><p>Everything would be going smoothly if it wasn't for the sharp pain in her lower back because she was leaning against the table instead of sitting on it. It was actually quite painful considering she'd already hurt herself earlier.</p><p>“Wait..wait.” she tapped his shoulder, “This isn't working-”</p><p>Carmine panted loudly pushing himself deeper inside her, “Trust me, it's working.”</p><p>Laverne chucked, “No, I meant-”</p><p>He understood what she was getting at. He reluctantly stopped so she could get into a more comfortable position. He thought she was going to turn around but instead, she opted to sit onto the table and then laid down. “That's much better.” Carmine was back kissing her face and spread her legs apart. She inhaled sharply feeling him thrust inside her again. As their lovemaking resumed and as the movements intensified, they felt the table starting to wobble but they chose to ignore it. Actually, they couldn't even think straight anymore and just as Laverne was digging her nails into his back again while Carmine felt his control starting to slip and he was on the verge of reaching absolute pleasure did the table give under their weight and collapsed beneath them.</p><p>Laverne screamed in pain as they fell to the floor with a loud thud. Not only did she fall on her back no less, but Carmine fell on top of her which intensified everything. She was pretty sure she heard something crack. It took Carmine a few seconds to realize what happened. God, he'd been so close....</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked now panting hearing Laverne groaning underneath him. She wasn't answering and worry replaced excitement in a split second.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked again, “How's your back?”</p><p>Although in serious pain, she was gonna need medication as well as the heating pad and probably days in bed recuperating, Laverne burst into uncontrollable laughter and he did too when he realized she would be okay. She did scare him there for a minute though. He managed to roll off of her and they now lay next to each other on the floor.</p><p>“Guess I'm gonna need a new table now.”</p><p>She turned her head around but even the slightest movement hurt. “Ow! I'm sorry.”</p><p>“You're really hurting, huh?”</p><p>“If you only knew...” the time she broke her leg was nothing compared to this...</p><p>“If you recall, I did suggest the bedroom.” not verbally but that was where they'd been first headed. “We could be in my bed right now instead..” he broke off.</p><p>“Don't rub it in, Ragusa. I know this wasn't one of my brightest ideas...” that was  probably one of her sexiest though...</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>Carmine chuckled as she elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up.”</p><p>Laverne groaned watching Carmine get back on his feet after a few minutes. They couldn't stay on the floor forever. Besides, it was getting a bit chilly and the floor tiles were like frozen and it wasn't the nicest sensation against his bare bottom. He held his hand out to her but even sitting required an effort.</p><p>“Give me a minute.”</p><p>“You can't move, can you?”</p><p>“Guess you're gonna have to carry me to your bed and look after me while I recuperate.”</p><p>“Look after you, huh?”</p><p>She nodded mentioning breakfast in bed and massages. Among other things...</p><p>“Don't push it.”</p><p>Laverne pouted, “But I'm hurt.”</p><p>“Using the pity card, huh? Not gonna work.”</p><p>“How about the 'you love me' card then.” she smiled now, “Would that one work?”</p><p>He smiled back. “That'll do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>